


don't let the sun steal you away

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Spoilers, i feel sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: In that moment some small, rebelled part of her brain whispered that they deserved better. That after lives filled with pain and anger they deserved a happier ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Idk if it's good but I've a lot of feelings and this happened. I'm sad.  
> English is not my first language so please, forgive me (and I'm SAD).  
> Stole the title from Bear's Den song (go and listen!).

 

_T_ _hey were going to die._

The thought was clear in Jyn’s head and she wondered briefly if she shouldn’t be scared. If she shouldn’t be angry, or sad, or angry. But there she was, accepting the thing that was inevitable anyway.

She could hear Cassian’s heavy breathing next to her as they stumbled to the elevator, lights flickering as it moved, taking them in a slow journey to the ground.

Jyn could barely see him in a dim light but somehow she felt that he knew that too. She could sense that as the distance between them became just a few square centimeters of air and words that they hadn’t said and probably wouldn’t say anyway. That was okay too. She never had a luxury to tell people how she felt about them.

Not that she knew what she felt for Cassian, exactly. But Jyn knew, somehow, that they had only a few short moments left, and these moments had to be enough for all the days they wouldn’t spend together. And she could feel, deep in her heart, that if they had been given a chance to survive, they would... She would hear his story and would tell him hers. She would find a way to make him smile and maybe he would be patient enough to teach her laugh again.

Maybe.

It all had to happen in a next few minutes.

The elevator stopped and they got off it right into the world falling into pieces around them. Jyn didn’t want them to end up crushed by some falling part, so they turned to a beach, walking as fast as their exhausted bodies let them. She glared at Cassian, who gave her a half smile, and she wondered in which moment things had changed between them. In which moment he stopped being a Rebellion pilot, a man who almost killed her father- and became _this_ person.

It was quite annoying that she still couldn’t place him, not certainly. But she didn’t have time for annoyance. Their last two minutes were too precious for that. So instead she was grateful that Cassian was a person she could share her last breath with. In that moment some small, rebelled part of her brain whispered that they deserved better. That after lives filled with pain and anger they deserved a happier ending.

That they deserved more time.

Jyn shrugged that thought off as they reached the beach, falling on a warm sand. She could see it coming, their death, shining with a blinding light, so she looked at Cassian instead. Her hand found his as they looked at each other and Jyn suddenly felt calm.

‘Your father would be proud of you.’ he said quietly, and Jyn was grateful that she could hear his voice. It was almost hard to believe that during that first meeting she had thought his accent was annoying. Now, she would give so much too hear it for the rest of her life.

But all she could have was that moment, so she wrapped her arms around Cassian, pulling him closer to feel his heartbeat against hers, to feel his breath on her neck.

Jyn closed her eyes for the shortest of moments and in that moment she realized that everything just clicked into the right place. That in the moment of her death, she found home. She found home in his dark eyes and arms, that were now pulling her closely, never letting go.

She wished he could know that, but she didn’t say a word, letting herself to cling to Cassian’s body with all her strenght.

 

In that moment they had all time in the world and it was only theirs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, love you all!


End file.
